The Somewhat Different Family
by nat-nav
Summary: After AGMGW. The Doctor planned Rory, Amy and Melody to have a nice family trip out, but the Tardis has other ideas. Is the Queen to be trusted? Will Spoliers rue the day? Will this story have a happily ever after? Well that's a bad summary! Please Read!
1. Prologue

**A bit different from my other fic. This is sort of a Prologue, i think. Anyways hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Queen Alix of Xavier was sitting in the throne room, feet perched on the arm rest and head back. She was bored! Nothing had happened in Xavier for decades and the people were happy. She guessed she couldn't really have asked for more being a monarch but a hint of excitement or adventure wouldn't go a miss. She may be 1500 years old and been Queen for near of half a millennium but developmental wise she was no more than a 15 year old girl, except with the knowledge and power of ancient being.<p>

"Any news from the city?" Alix asked the guard stationed next to her.  
>"No your Majesty, nothing of a noteworthy cause that should get you involved ma'am." The Guard said, in his monotone on duty voice. Alix sighed; for once in her life she would love a bit of news anything to get her to leave the castle.<p>

Luckily for her Royal highness that day had come.

With her heightened sense Alix could hear the approach of the man well before any of the guards did; hence she sat up in her formal position. 2 minutes later, exactly, a guard burst through the throne room door. He ran up the carpet and knelt in front of the Queen. "Your Majesty, intruders have been detected in Sector 5." He said panting for breath. Alix stood up.  
>"Armed?" She asked, secretly hoping they were.<br>"No detection of any weaponry but none of them are Xavion, Ma'am." The guard replied still trying to catch his breath. "No matters. I will sort it. You and you, come with me." She said indicating at the 2 guards stationed next to her. They then disappeared on the spot, teleported.

A fact you might not know of Xavier is their lack of technology, they are, of course, knowledgeable enough to build the technology found on most planets in the universe, such as a security system, torches, teleports, etc. But they had no need for them; they had a far better power at their disposal.

"Now Ponds for your first family outing. There's this planet amazing planet it is. You want to know why? Corse you do. Well it's amazing because the entire planet is a soft play area, the entire thing. Rather than a sea full of water it's got a giant ball pit. How cool is that?" The Doctor exclaimed running like a headless chicken around the console.

Amy was sat on the seat, cradling little Melody in her arms; Melody's eye's wide and full of wonder at the strange new environment she was in. Rory sat beside them, one arm round his wife's waist and the on the other hand his finger was being held by the mighty strong grip of his daughter. Amy laughed at the Doctor's child like comments.

"You are such a child!" She laughed at the Doctor. The Doctor froze and gave her the puppy-dog face.  
>"Me childish, never." The Doctor joked. Rory was the one to laugh at this. Amy just rolled her eyes; Melody just had her hand up and was wrapping her tiny little fingers in her mother's long ginger hair. The Doctor smiled his signature cheeky grin and landed the Tardis, a lot more gently than usual. "Come along Ponds." The Doctor said bounding past the little family. He opened up at the Tardis doors expecting to be met with the sound of children's laughter and a bright blue sky. He was in fact met with a rather dingy smelly tunnel. "Doctor I don't think this is the right place." Rory said, he, Amy and Melody were now all standing behind him.<br>"No I don't think so either." The Doctor said puzzled. "But why would she bring us here?" The Doctor asked himself aloud.

Suddenly in front of the some what different family appeared a young girl and two armed soldiers. "State you name and intent for breaking into MY castle!" The girl said the soldier behind aiming their weapons at the Doctor.  
>"Oh." Was all that managed to escape the Doctor's lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... What do you think? Reviews much appreciated! :) x<strong>


	2. Meet the Family

**Another chapter! :) Thanks for the favourites and story alerts means a lot, but would LOVE some reviews pleeeeeaasssse! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"As I said sir, please state..." The teenager was interrupted by the sound of Melody crying. "Oh god, you're with child. Put you guns down...NOW!" The guards lowered their weapons reluctantly and the girl had a genuine look of sorry on her face. "I can not apologise more. But the question still remains who are you and what are you doing down here?" The teenager asked.<br>"Us, we're international babysitters." The Doctor replied with a cheeky smile and a flash of the psychic paper. The girl rolled her eyes.  
>"Now we both know that's not true as the paper is blank. I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?" She said, starting to loose her patients.<br>"Alright, I'm Amy, my husband Rory, he's the Doctor and this is my daughter Melody. We're here by mistake, sorry for the inconvenience." Amy said, her patients completely snapped. She could see the look on the Doctor's face, he was mesmerised by the teenager, who looked to be around 17/18 years old in her eyes, way to young for him. "Thank you, finally someone tells me the truth. And no worries it was no inconvenience, in fact you're the first thing to happen here in a very long time. Let's take this conversation upstairs, shall we?" The girl said.

The girl was very different to any other the Doctor had seen before; she had dark brown hair which was swept behind her small delicate ears. He skin was pale but not a ghostly white; her eyes were a dazzling shade of purple and her lips a subtle pink. Her expression was soft, yet determined and playful all at the same time. She wore green combat trousers and a white vest top which was nipped in at the waist showing off her perfect hourglass figure. The Doctor managed to nod in reply, his tongue was tied. He had never had a women have this effect on him before; literally on the girl's looks alone he had been left speechless. "Excellent." She said with a smile and they all `teleported` upstairs.

They arrived upstairs in the throne room again, but a sofa and chairs had been added at the side for the guests to sit.  
>"Wow, new way of getting around. What kind of teleport technology was that?" The Doctor said, smiling like a little boy at Christmas. Amy and Rory had learnt to expect every eventuality with the Doctor and they had been teleported before, but even they knew that felt different to all of the other times it had happened. The girl led them over to the couches at the edge of the room and gestured them to sit down, she dismissed the 2 guards of duty and finally got around to answering the Doctor's question.<br>"Technology? Why would we need technology?" The girl asked, confused surely the traveller knew what planet he was on.  
>"Hang on if you didn't need technology to do that that means..." The Doctor begun but as if almost answering the Doctor's question the girl started to play with a small ball of fire she had created in her hand, it was glowing multicolour from the bright yellows and oranges of a normal fire to a bright green and red. Amy and Rory were gobsmacked.<br>"We're on Xavier and you're..." The Doctor begun not quite able to get his mouth around the word.  
>Alix smouldered the small ball in her hand causing it to go out, Rory winced. In his mind that should have left 3rd degree burns but there wasn't even a mark on her hand. "Yep. I'm Queen Alixandriapolis, Queen of Xavier, but most people call me Alix." Alix stated.<p>

Amy and Rory were shocked; they were sitting in front of Royalty. She looked human, but then so did the Doctor. But the fire thing, there was something that the Doctor wasn't telling them.

"If you don't mind me asking, as I'm sure Amy and Rory are just buzzing to know, well I am as well anyway, ermmm... how long have you been on the throne?" The Doctor asked, not sure of the answer he would receive. "Not at all, to other species the Xavion lifespan is one, I hear, of great interest. I am still fairly young if I were to put it into comparison to a human lifespan I would be roughly 16 years old, but I am in fact 1500 and have been on the throne for half a millennia. The average life expectancy of a Xavion monarch is 25,000 years hence I am considered a very young monarch to the citizens of Xavier." She explained.

This took Amy and Rory by shock, especially Amy. She hadn't nearly imagined the seemingly youthful Queen in front of her to be so old; she was almost twice the age of the Doctor!

"Wow!" Rory let out bleakly, his finger had once again been taken by his daughter and was being shaken like a human rattle. Throughout all of this Melody seemed quite quiet and content in her mother's arms, playing with her mother's long hair and playing with her father's finger.

The Doctor had to admit even he was a little surprised, he had come to Xavier before, or would do he never checked the dates on his last visit, but an Xavion's life spans, especially Royalties, far exceeded even a Timelords and to him that was fascinating.

Alix sat there and studied the 4 strangers in front of her; they were different. Amy and Rory looked deeply in love and with their new-born daughter they looked like a normal family, but the Doctor. The Doctor was more than just a friend, his body language and the way he spoke to them, the look in his eyes showed Alix that he would jump in front of a bullet with out a second thought to protect them all. The Doctor was more than just to friend to them but how Alix couldn't decipher how; they were a somewhat different family.

Interrupting Alix's chain of thoughts the young guard from earlier came running into the throne room and swept into a low bow. "Your Majesty, the intruder in sector 5 is still on the loose." The guard said gasping for breath.  
>"Impossible, the `intruders` as you put it are right here." Alix said indicating at the 4 other people sitting on the sofa.<br>"No you Majesty they were not the cause of the intrusion. A second platoon of guards was sent down but they have yet to return." The guard said, his chest heaving. Alix stood up.  
>"I have to everything myself." Alix said comically. She turned her head to the Doctor and gave him a wink then teleported herself down to the tunnel where the Doctor's transport was located.<p>

She arrived in the usual fashion when she teleported somewhere, with a bang. The tunnel was now dark the only light a small sign on the Doctor's transport box. Alix formed a small ball of fire which glowed a bright white and threw it up into the air, where it hovered illuminating the tunnel with light. Alix screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So the gang find out who Alix is! :) Also kinda as a carrot, the first person to review will get a never before seen peek of the next chapter! Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	3. The Creature

**Woooo My laptop's fixed! :) Anyway here's another chapter for you! :) x**

* * *

><p>Alix was now face to face with a creature so evil, so troublesome and to be honest just really annoying. "You gave me a heart attack!" Alix yelled whacking the creature on the arm, yes it had arms. The creature smiled. Then went to hug Alix. Alix hugged the creature back. "You do realise you could have used the front door. That's what any sane person would do" Alix joked.<br>"Me... sane. When have you known me ever to be sane?" The creature said laughing. Alix laughed as well.  
>"Come on there's some one I'd like you to meet." Alix said, sounding more like a 15 year old girl than the ancient being she was. Alix grabbed the creatures hand and teleported upstairs. Where she was met with 3 confused faces. "Doctor, Rory, Amy I'd like you to meet my dearest friend River Song." Alix said.<p>

**Meanwhile**

"Doctor how does she do that?" Amy asked, holding melody close to her chest. Amy's voice pulled the Doctor out of his daydream and back into the real world.  
>"Do what?" He asked, only catching the tail end of Amy question.<br>"You know that whole teleport and fire thing!" Amy said wanting an answer.  
>"Oh that. Well the Xavions are a very advanced race, originated from humans you know. Anyway how, well you know how humans only use 10% of their brain?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded. "Well through millions of years of evolution the Xavions have learnt how to use the rest of it. An average Xavion can use roughly 60% of their brain but royalty such as Alix. Wow they have the potential to use 80 sometimes 90 % of their brain." The Doctor said awestruck by the mere power the seemingly young girl possessed. Amy's and Rory's jaws dropped.<br>"How much of the brain do Timelords use then Doctor?" Rory asked. The question if it had been coming from Amy would have been a way for her to tease him but coming from Rory made it sound completely genuine.  
>"Only 12%. We have bigger minds but can't use it nearly as efficiently as the Xavions." The Doctor mumbled. Amy laughed, she didn't know why she just did. It seemed though her laugh was contagious and Rory and the Doctor were laughing as well a few seconds later.<p>

Amy's laughter died down another question on her mind. "Doctor why did Alix and even the guards look so shocked when they saw Melody?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her.  
>"Ah well that's probably because they've never seen a baby before." The Doctor said, trying to get his breath back.<br>"Never seen a baby!" Rory said shocked.  
>"You've seen what Alix can do. Teleportation." The Doctor said. Rory and Amy nodded.<br>"Well imagine as a baby still umm... inside your mum, and well your brain develops but being so young you have no control over it. And if a foetus teleports then, well... no more baby." The Doctor said quietly.  
>"Oh that's horrible." Amy said clutching little Melody closer to her.<br>"Exactly. Birth rates are incredibly low on Xavier. Every baby born is quite literally a miracle." The Doctor said, every gift came at a cost.  
>"But don't you worry. Little Melody here will be treated like a princess while we're here and quite right too." The Doctor said stroking Melody's cheek.<p>

Then Alix teleported back into the room and everything changed.

**Now**

"River?" The Doctor asked shocked. The River that stood in front of the 4 was the youngest River they had seen, bar the baby melody asleep in Amy's arms. "Err... Hi Doctor." River said nervously. Alix was confused. She looked back and forth from the Doctor and River. "Have you met before?" Alix asked. "That's a difficult one." River said, her eyes now wondering over to Amy and Rory. Alix was now starting to get angry.

Beyond the fairly simple ability's of elemental control and teleportation Alix was also quite a gifted telepathic. So pushing her mind out she started to look for answers. When attempting River she was met with a stone wall, trust River to know what Alix was up to. So Alix kept on searching when she hit the Doctor. Although she wasn't met with a stone wall there was what seemed an invisible barrier preventing her from having a closer look. So she went onto Rory and Amy. There minds were so in tune, they were shouting almost the same thing. _River, Melody. Melody, River. Our daughter Melody. Our daughter River! _Alix had heard enough. "Oh!" Alix said only able to get a single sound out. "You do know it's very rude to read people's minds." The Doctor said, his voice very calmed and controlled not hint of anger detected. Yet Alix seemed to go on the defensive. "Well I'm sorry if you lot are saying as much as the sky on a cloudy night! Jeesh!" Alix said and stormed out of the room. Leaving the somewhat different family on their own.

"Don't worry she'll calm down eventually."River said, not able to make eye contact with any other the people in front if her. At this moment in time River was younger than Amy, she was only 16. If her parents, her parents in her timeline knew what was happening now, god they'd be annoyed. There was an awkward silence. Thankfully the Doctor broke it. Amy and Rory still not quite managing to get their heads round the situation. "So... River. How do you know Alix?" The Doctor asked.  
>"Well ermm... we met about 3 years ago to her, bout 5 minutes to be and I helped her get rid of some particularly bad pirates." River said. "Pirates?" Rory said worryingly. It had been the first time he'd said anything since River's arrival and it took her by shock. Melody almost on cue broke the silence with her crying. "You know what. I think I'll take little Melody here back to the Tardis and put her back to sleep and let you 3 catch up or something!" The Doctor said, taking the screaming Melody out of Amy's arms. Melody stopped crying instantly when she was in the Doctor's arms and the Doctor quickly made his exit.<p>

On any other day Amy would have refused the Doctor taking Melody, saying Melody just needed her mother. But her body was in shock, bar the age difference the River standing in front of her looked so, so Melody like. Her childlike features where still there and her little nose. For once in her life Amy actually truly believed that the mysterious River Song was in fact her daughter.

"Err... hi Mum, hi Dad." River said. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... What did you think? :) Virtual cookies and fezzes to anyone that reviews! :) Also a sneak peek at the next chapter to the 1st person who does! :) x<strong>


	4. Acceptance

**Another Chapter. Hopefully should be able to get a chapter up every 2 days, depending on exams ect. Anyhoo hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't need to ask the guards where about Alix's room was, she had known he was going to follow so have very helpfully left him a trail to follow of bright blue hand prints on the wall. The castle was huge and had massive long corridors that had a door now and again at the sides. The stone was grey and banners holding the royal crest were hung everywhere. The crest resembled somewhat of the earth myth of the all seeing eye, but the triangle was upside-down and the iris of the eye was a bright purple. "This castle is very castle-y Melody! What do you think?" The Doctor said, asking the infant for her opinion on the place. Melody gave babble and a little hiccup. "Pardon you. And what do you mean camp? I'm not camp!" The Doctor said, playing hurt. Melody giggled. "Well maybe a little!" The Doctor admitted. The Doctor was carrying Melody with one arm and tracing the blue hand prints with the other. They seemed to disappear at his touch. "She's such a clever girl." He said to himself.<p>

The Doctor seemed to trail around half the castle when he appeared at Alix's door. He knocked. "Alix? You okay?" He asked tentatively. The Doctor heard a sniffle from the other side of the door.  
>"Yeah, just perfect" Alix replied sarcastically through the door.<br>"Can I come in?" The Doctor said, whilst trying to wrestle the sonic screwdriver out of little Melody's hand. How she managed to get it out of his huge pockets he would never figure out.  
>"Hang on." Alix replied and the Doctor heard a crash as she fell out of bed.<br>"Alix, everything okay?" The Doctor asked making sure she was hurt.  
>"Yeah. You can come in." Alix said, with a snivel.<p>

The Doctor opened the door and stepped into Alix's room. He wants to say he was shocked but he wasn't the room looked exactly like a teenagers would, even though Alix wasn't strictly a teenager. The walls were a sherbet purple with a large round bed at the centre of the room. There was a swinging orb chair in the far left corner a door and bookshelf in the other. There was a desk along the right wall and there was another door on the left. Then there was Alix, she was sitting with her knees up on the orb chair, he whole body engulfed by it. Her knees where up and her head was resting on them, she gave the Doctor a smile when he entered. But the Doctor wasn't blind he could see her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. She had been crying... hard. What about though, the Doctor didn't have a clue.

The Doctor placed Melody over his shoulder so that her little cheek was resting against it, then made his way over to Alix. With Melody still on his shoulder he knelt down so he was just below Alix's eye level. "You think I'm really stupid don't you." Alix said grimly.  
>"No. I think you're amazing." The Doctor said with a grin. Alix laughed.<br>"Yeah right. How many 1500 year olds do you know that storm off to their bedrooms and cry?" Alix said, her laughter just a facade.  
>"Well considering you're the only 1500 I know. Except Rory but that's a long confusing story, he was just plastic, but he did live for 2..." The Doctor was cut off.<br>"Your point?" Alix asked, quite fed up.  
>"Sorry, you know me can't explain things lightly. Anyway I have to say there's only ever been one 1500 year old who's gone crying to their bedroom. The one and only and by far the best." The Doctor said, using his free hand to stroke Alix's hand. Alix tried to conceal her smirk.<br>"It's just River and I have been friends for ages and I thought we shared something in common. No parents around to tell us off, nagging, or... who am I kidding? Neither of us had had any proper connection to our family in years that's all. But now..." Alix said a fresh wave of tears overcame her and she started to sob into her knees.  
>"Shhh, don't worry. Everything's okay. I'm here, Amy, Rory and I promise we won't leave you. Okay?" The Doctor said reassuringly. Alix lifted her head and nodded. "That's my girl." The Doctor said. Both of them stood up and the Doctor gave Alex a hug.<p>

Amy was standing there shell shocked. A few seconds ago she had been hold little newborn Melody and now standing in front of her was 16 years later. She was speechless; words didn't want to seem to come out of her mouth. That was a rarity.

"Hi River." Rory mumbled, he was more nervous than Amy but he knew she went silent when she was nervous. And River could tell she had inherited the same habits as her parents and her hands were clenched just as Rory's were.  
>"I'm guessing it's still early days for you. How long ago?" River asked in a monotone voice. "Bout a week. You said..." Rory was about to explain how River told the couple the news, but River cut in.<br>"Spoilers." There was another awkward silence.

Then something in Amy snapped. In front of her was _her_ daughter, not matter how old she was she was still _her _daughter. And right now her daughter could really do with a hug. "Come here." Amy said with open arms. River ran forward and into her mother's arms. She then buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

Rory was shocked; this was a sudden change for Amy. To go from either end of the scale so quickly was, well, thinking about it, it's something Amy would do. Amy had her arms over River's shoulders and was holding her very grown up daughter tight; with one of her hands though she beckoned Rory forwards. Rory saw Amy's beckon and took a step forward. _Well if Amy can accept River for being her daughter it's only right I do too. I mean I am her father. _He thought then extended his arms round Amy and River. Amy smiled her somewhat different family all together.

"Arrr... isn't that cute." A voice said from behind the group. They broke apart and spun around to see the Doctor and Alix at the Door.  
>"Where's Melody?" Amy asked; her daughter, well other daughter, was her main priority at this moment in time.<br>"In her nursery, fast asleep as I promised. Have to keep her away from River, no offense; otherwise it could rip a hole in the space-time continuum. And we don't want to be doing that now? Anyway Alix has just told me about this cave on the far side of the city where there are rumoured to be sightings of vampires! Real life vampires not space fish things!" The Doctor said bouncing up and down like a 9 year old at Christmas.  
>"Well..." Amy began to say but she seemed to fade out of existence, as did Rory and the Doctor.<br>"Doctor?" Alix yelled.  
>"Mum, Dad?" River shouted.<br>But there was no reply; the teens were on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Rory, Amy and the Doctor are gone! Alix and River are on their own and you've probably realised that the Doctor couldn't fall in love with a 1500 15 year old! That would be wrong. But my dears all will be revealed! ;)  
>Anyhoo, hope you liked! I will trade fezzes and cookies for reviews and as per usual first to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x <strong>


	5. Old Habits Die Hard

**Sorry got a camping trip this weekend so won't be able to update again until Monday night earliest. Sorry! :( But here's a new chapter for you anyway. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Ouch my head." Amy said with a groan. "Where are we?" She asked the Doctor.<br>"In the Tardis. Emergency fail safe, she sensed we were about to cross are own timeline so pulled us out of harms way." The Doctor said he was standing up next to the console, caressing it. Rory was sat up behind Amy, the look on his face telling her that he had experienced the same head ache as her.  
>"So nothing to worry about?" Rory asked concerned.<br>"Well... in practise no. In theory yes." The Doctor said being as vague as ever.  
>"English please." Amy said, getting to her feet and skipping up the steps to the seat.<br>"The Tardis doing that is perfectly fine. But our future selves almost crossed their timeline. Why would they even risk that?" The Doctor pondered, now resting on the console facing Amy. Rory got up and walked over and sat next to his wife, placing his arm around her waist.  
>"Maybe it was really important?" Rory mused.<br>"Maybe, but so important as to risk ripping a hole in the fabric of space and time?" The Doctor asked. Rory shrugged, he had no idea he was just spit-balling. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but before he could the baby monitor went off. Amy turned to Rory with puppy-dog eyes and battered her lashes. Rory rolled his eye.  
>"Fine, I'll go and check on her." He said unwrapping his arms and making his way towards the nursery.<p>

Once Rory was out of earshot Amy was back to her usual flirtatious ways. "Soooo... Alix quite something then?" Amy asked he eyes fixed on the Doctor.  
>"Tell me about it. The Xavion species in general is a spectacular one. No species in the universe have managed to do so much with their minds." The Doctor said excitedly whilst flicking a few switches on the console.<br>"Right. Are we going back then?" She asked, now standing next to the Doctor, her bum resting on the console, so that she was facing him.  
>"Yes we are. In a minute or 2 when your husband returns." The Doctor said, stressing the word <em>husband<em>.

Amy laughed. She loved putting the Doctor in these awkward positions. It made him seem more real. It was nice for once to see the man with all the answers completely clueless.

Rory returned, announcing that Melody had gone back to sleep. It was just her nappy needed changing. After being both slightly disgusted and happy at that news the Doctor ploughed on telling Rory and Amy of his plan. "Now as to not confused or shock River and Alix I'm planning on landing the Tardis a few days later than when we left. Shouldn't be too much trouble." The Doctor said, running around like a maniac flicking switches and pushing buttons. Amy returned to the seat and Rory stood at the foot of the stairs next to her. The Tardis landed with its usual thud and the Doctor spun on his heels to face Amy and Rory. The Doctor grinned. "Come along Ponds, minus 1. We've got some explaining to do." He said then bounded out the doors. Amy and Rory quickly followed.

They had landed in the throne room and it looked the same as when they had left, the regal throne up one end of the room, a carpet running through its centre and 2 couches at the edge. But something was wrong, the Doctor could feel it. This room, something was different but the Doctor couldn't put his finger on it. It was night, a little off for the Doctor he'd planned to return 5 days later at the same time they'd left. But oh well, he was only a few hours out.

"Doctor where is everyone?" Amy asked quietly. She was holding Rory's hand tight and looking around the deserted room.  
>"I don't know. Why don't we go and find out?" The Doctor said. He started to walk towards the large double doors. But before he reached them the doors flew open. 3 guards who looked fairly old and a complete stranger walked into the room.<br>"You!" The Stranger yelled pointing at the Doctor.  
>"Me?" The Doctor asked.<br>"And you 2!" They said pointing at Rory and Amy.  
>"Us?" Amy replied shocked, who was this complete stranger.<br>"Oh." The Doctor said as realisation struck.  
>"Oh indeed!" The stranger said angrily.<br>"Doctor, who is she?" Rory asked worriedly.  
>"Umm... I think we've been a bit longer than 5 days." The Doctor said he was making a habit of this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes he is making a habit of this. Anyway sorry about the cliffhanger but i've gotta give you some reason to continue reading! ;) Any usual stuff first person to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter and a fez! :) Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	6. A Little Late

**Sorry for the long week. Exams, sports day, homework. God it's a nightmare. Anyway here's another chapter for you! :) x**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean longer than 5 days?" Rory asked.<br>"5 days you've been gone 5 days!" The stranger yelled approaching the Doctor.  
>"Well actually we've been a few seconds. I was aiming to come 5 days later for you but apparently I over shot." The Doctor said nervously.<br>"Wait a minute." Amy said as realisation struck. "Alix?"  
>"Hello Amy, Rory. Don't worry I'm not annoyed with you; on the contrary I'm very pleased to see you. It's him I'm pissed off with." Alix said pointing towards the Doctor. "Bit longer than 12 years this time Doctor. 600 years you were off this time!" Alix said her temper rising.<br>"Alix I can't tell you how sorry I am." The Doctor said a small pout on his face. Alix rolled her eyes.  
>"Right, yeah whatever." Alix said clearly still angry.<p>

Amy looked at Alix, she was much older now. She looked about Amy age. Her eyes were still the same, but her hair had grown and reached her waist. Her skin was pale and the outfit perfectly complimented her figure. She was wearing an outfit she wouldn't be surprised to find River in. She was wearing green combats that sat on her hips with a plain white vest top. She had a belt attached to the combats which also sat on her hips.

"So..." Rory said trying to break the tension. "What you been up to?" He continued.  
>"Not much to be honest, well not until recently anyway." Alix said, now fiddling with her hair. The Doctor had been quiet until this point but his ears pricked up at Alix's reply.<br>"Recently? What's changed?" The Doctor asked.  
>"I'll show you." Alix said and led the group out of the throne room.<p>

Alix led the trio down many winding corridors, down many sets of stairs, when she approached a metal grate. "Alix what's down here?" Amy asked gripping Rory's hand.  
>"Solitary confinement, but it's doubling up as a medic bay." Alix said opening the grate with nothing but her mind.<br>"Medic bay, why do you need a medic bay?" The Doctor asked as the trio walked through the grate. He didn't need to wait for Alix's reply, the creature in the cell did it all for him.

The creature looked humanoid but it was wrong. It had pus covered rashes up its arms and on its neck and face. Its eyes had gone from the light blue or violet most Xavian's had, to a bright yellow that looked silky and unnatural. Its teeth had turned to the point and there was a look of hunger in its eyes as it looked at the group before him.

"Doctor what is that thing?" Amy said in horror staring at the humanoid figure in the cell in front of her. "That thing use to be the royal treasurer." Alix said placing her hand on the glass of the cell. The cell was made of metal sides and back wall and a glass front. There was no visible door and all that was in there was a toilet and bed.

"How?" Rory managed to whisper.  
>"It's start with a rash around the wrist, usually for about 2 months it's just there. Then it spreads, working up the arm onto the neck and other arm and finally across the face. Then it attacks the chest causing breathing difficulties, which lasts for 5 days. On the 6th day something happens. Your eyes go yellow and you loose your mind. Your teeth sharpen and..." Alix gulped, the next phase made her feel physically sick.<br>"And what?" Amy said a mixture of anticipation and disgust on her face.  
>"And you turn cannibal." She said almost in a whisper.<br>"Doctor it sounds like..." Rory started.  
>"I know, I know but it's mutated." The Doctor said worriedly running his hand through his hair. "What Doctor please, if you know anything please tell me." Alix pleaded. The Doctor smiled a little. "You'd do anything to help these people wouldn't you?" The Doctor said, knowing the answer before Alix even said it. Alix just nodded.<br>"I'm their queen, it's my job to stop this sort of thing from happening, but I can't. There's nothing I can do." Alix said now crying. The Doctor put his arm around her letting her sob into this tweed.  
>"Well get me to your lab and I'll see if I can't turn that frown upside down." The Doctor said then noticed his error. Alix, Amy and Rory where staring at him a WTF look on their faces.<br>"Something I will not be saying again." The Doctor mumbled. Alix laughed.  
>Rory rolled his eyes, Amy mumbled "Idiot".<br>"Too the lab?" The Doctor said slightly embarrassed. Alix nodded, holding the Doctor's hand she dragged him down the corridor. The Doctor felt a warm feeling in his hearts from Alix holding his hand, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... What do you think? This storyline will run though a few chapters. So hopefully you'll like! :) Anyway first to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter as per usual! :) x<strong>


	7. A for Apple, B for Banana

**Sorry had to change a few bits to fit with a new idea i've got brewing. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Alix led the Doctor, Amy and Rory back along the way they had come but took a sharp left at the top of the 1st stair well rather than a right the Doctor noticed. The castle didn't look much different than when the first time the Doctor had looked around, except the new banners he saw the last time we're now faded and in need of desperate replacing, but that's what 500 years does to things. <em>"All except Alix." <em>The Doctor noted. _"She has grown into what I would define an adult although she is twice my age, but there's something about her, something different I just can't quite put my finger on what."_

Little did the Doctor know that Alix could hear every word that spun around his head and she couldn't help but smile at what she heard. If only he knew.

The group walked down several corridors when they arrived at a white door. It was modern in design, in Amy's and Rory's eyes anyway, it was smooth and had a small blacked out window on. Alix formed a small blue flame in her hand and place it in, yes in, the door. The door didn't catch flame; on the contrary it stood still. A green light appeared in the window and the door slid open. Inside was a glistening white lab, busens burning and chemicals boiling. The Doctor's face lit up like a 4 year olds on Christmas.

"Okay, okay. So we have several options I could take A I could get the common cure for bubonic plague victims which in this century is easily feasible, but has probably already been done and failed. Or B I could go through the symptoms whip up a little concoction and well hope for the best really. A or B Rory, your a nurse." The Doctor said pacing up and down the room. Alix had sat herself on the edge of the table and Amy and Rory were standing next to her.

"Err..." Rory said, he didn't have a clue, he was a just a nurse not some 45th or whatever century doctor.

"My thoughts exactly." The Doctor replied running his hand through his hair. The Doctor put on his thinking face, which was a cue for Amy and Rory not to disturb him.

Alix watched the Doctor, listened to thought after thought whirl though his head like well oiled cogs in a machine.

"Looks like I'm going to have to this the logical way." The Doctor said with a grin.  
>"And what way is that?" Amy asked.<br>"A for Apple or B for Banana. Seeing as I prefer banana's to apples, sorry Amy, I'm going with plan B. Unfortunately this may take a while and I'm going to need your help Alix." The Doctor said.

"What not us?" Amy said accusingly.  
>"Well do you remember the last time I let you help me in a lab?" The Doctor said a smirk crossing his face at the memory.<br>"You said blue to yellow and that's what I did." Amy said stomping her foot like an angry school girl.  
>"Amy if you did I wouldn't have been coughing up brown dust for a week and I thought we agreed it wasn't yellow, you picked up the orange one when I distinctively said Do not pick up the Orange. Did I not Rory?" The Doctor said looking for back up.<br>"Ummm... well, he did say don't touch it and the one you picked up did look kinda orangey." Rory said guilty that he had taddled on his wife.  
>"Exactly." The Doctor said pointing at Rory. Amy rolled her eyes.<br>"Fine whatever." Amy said in defeat, she could have easily taken down both the Doctor and Rory in this match but she wasn't in the mood for this banter to continue.

"Anyway..." Alix started deeply confused at the conversation that had just taken place before her. "You 2 are both welcome to explore the castle if you so wish. Unfortunately you can't leave the premises sorry, the cities been quarantined. But you're welcome to look around the many floors and rooms." Alix offered. Amy nodded.  
>"That would be nice thank you." Amy said.<br>"Excellent, oh by the way if you get lost knock 3 times on the wall near by, the castle main frame will pick it up and guards will come and help you get... unlost? If that's the right word." Alix said. The Doctor chuckled. Alix rolled her eyes.  
>"Thank you." Amy said, grabbing Rory's hand and making her way to the door. Alix nodded as the couple left.<p>

"So down to work then Doctor?" Alix asked.  
>"Not quite yet, first things first, how long have you been looking in my head?"<br>"Busted."

* * *

><p><strong>Will be putting up a new chapter soon! :) x<strong>


	8. Little Girls, Cocktails and Time Travel

**Hiya a new chapter for you! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were now running hand in hand down one of many corridors in the palace, running up and down stairs and through open doors. When they reached the palace gardens. The grass was a bright blue a spread over hundred of acres over hills which were dotted with bright red flowers. There was a tall marble fountain in the courtyard that was shaped like the Greek God Poseidon. There were all varieties of plants in the garden most of which Amy and Rory had never seen nor heard of. And for once the couple got to see the palace from outside. It looked like something you'd see in a Disney movie. White and blue turrets with flags that fluttered in the breeze it was huge and memorizing and would make anyone feel like royalty.<p>

"It's just... wow." Rory said placing his arm round his wife's waist pulling her close, admiring the gardens.  
>"Got that right." Amy said mimicking Rory's actions around his waist and placing her head on his shoulder. The stood there for a while admiring the view when their attention was stolen by a little girl running up to them.<p>

The little girl, Amy guessed of around 4 years old, stopped a few metres away from them and tilted her head looking deep in thought. "Hello." Amy said getting down to the girl's level. "What's your name?" Amy asked. The girl didn't reply. She just stood there.

Rory followed his wife's actions but took a few steps towards the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked. The little girl looked at him, her eyes wide and full of fear and she started to cry. Not a loud wailing cry like most children would do in this situation, but a silent cry the only thing showing that she was crying was the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shhh... It's alright." Amy said and went over to the little girl and picked her up. The little girl instantly placed her head on Amy's shoulder and started to suck her thumb. Rory's heart melted at the scene. "What's the matter?" Amy asked softly trying to calm the little girl down. For the first time the girl spoke.  
>"Mummy and Daddy they're... they're dead!" She said burying her face into Amy's shoulder.<br>_The poor little thing. _Amy thought. She rocked the little girl back and forth and planted a kiss on the girls head. "It's alright." Amy said she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She looked over at Rory whose expression matched her own.

The moment was ruined however when a guard ran into the garden. "Sir, ma'am you shouldn't be touching her she is affected." The Guard said, he was wearing a helmet and gloves and as far as Amy could tell had no skin exposed. Whilst she was wearing a vest top and mini skirt, if the plague was passed though skin to skin contact then she was in trouble.  
>"Let me take her." The guard said, walking over to the little girl. Amy placed the little girl down and ushered her over to the guard. The guard swooped her up and carried her like he would carry any child. "Don't worry she'll be looked after. Her majesty wishes to see you in the lab, I suggest you tell her of this incident." The Guard said, gave a small bow then re-entered the palace.<p>

"Err... Rory." Amy said not quite able to comprehend what had just happened. But she could already see a small red rash appearing on her wrist. "I know we have to get you back to the Doctor... now." Rory said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the palace.

The Doctor and Alix were busy at work, Alix getting, warming and cooling any chemicals or mixtures the Doctor needed and the Doctor putting them all together. From an outsider it looked like they were working at a cocktail bar.

"Now the final bit, which leads me to another question. Alix you've obviously come into close contact with, how shall I put it, infected, yet you yourself are not ill in the slightest. Might I ask how?" The Doctor enquired.  
>"To be brutally honest I have no idea." Alix said shrugging her shoulders.<br>"Oh well worth a try. But the final thing unfortunately is something that should keep the infected immune from getting it again and to do that we need some a small blood sample of some one who is immune." The Doctor said wincing a little at the idea.  
>"Okay. What are you waiting for then?" She asked, rolling up her sleeve. The Doctor gulped and nodded he grabbed the syringe that was placed on the side.<p>

A few seconds later Alix pulled down her sleeve and the Doctor added the final ingredient to the cure. "All done. A quick shot of this into anyone who is infected blood system and the effects should disappear instantly." The Doctor said.  
>"Instantly?"<br>"Yep little Timelord science in there. In any humanoid species the effects should wear off in around 5 minutes." The Doctor said in a matter-of-factly style.

This is when Amy and Rory burst in, out of breath and worried. "What is it?" The Doctor asked running over to the pair. Amy simply raised her arm showing the Doctor the rash, to out of breath to speak. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Looks like we going to have to make use of that quicker than I expected." The Doctor said to Alix. Alix nodded, got a clean syringe out of the draw and filled it with the green concoction the Doctor had put together. She then handed it to him. "Okay Amy this may feel a bit weird but it should work." The Doctor said, wiping a spot on Amy's arm.

Amy looked at Rory who was smiling at her for reassurance, when deep down he was pooing himself. Amy felt a slight twinge in her arm, but a few seconds later it was done and the Doctor was massaging where he had done the injection. "All done." Amy said hopefully she had forgotten to mention to the Doctor that she wasn't a fan of needles. It was the reason the 3rd physiatrists turned into the 4th. "Yep and if I'm right..." He started turning over Amy's wrist. "The rash should be gone." He finished. And the rash was in fact gone.

"So it works. This is good news. We have enough to get everyone cured who is in solitary confinement and Alix can you role this out through the city." The Doctor said. Alix nodded, picking up a small test tube the Doctor had poured out and ran into the corridor. The Doctor turned to the Ponds. "Well looks like we have a job to do." The Doctor said with a grin, picking up the beaker of solution and a small pack he followed Alix out into the corridor; Amy and Rory on his tail.

Several hours later everyone in solitary confinement had been cured and was resting and the vaccination was being rolled out across the city. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Alix were sitting on the couches in the throne room like all those years ago, exhausted after all their hard work. "Well another disaster avoided." Amy said leaning against Rory.  
>"Yep. I seem to have a knack at that sort of thing!" The Doctor said. Amy and Rory laughed.<br>"Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that most of the time you create the disaster situations." Amy said through her laughter. The Doctor pouted.  
>"Of course it doesn't Pond. What would give you such an idea?" The Doctor joked. They all laughed. All except Alix, which the Doctor noticed. "You alright Alix?" He asked.<p>

She couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Well you know how I said I didn't know how I got my immunity?" Alix said nervously not able to make eye contact with anyone. "Well I lied. I do know. When you disappeared all those years ago another you came in and gave River and I and injection. Saying that we need it. You then said you were sorry and you just left." Alix said peeking up to look at the Doctor reaction. She was expecting anger but what she got was realisation.  
>"That makes sense. Why didn't I see it before?" The Doctor said running over to the Tardis.<br>"Where are you going?" Amy shouted after him. But before he could reply the Tardis faded out of existence.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where the sorry's begin. I've got work experience for the next fortnight so updates won't be able to happen as often and I'm going on holiday on Tuesday and won't be back until Sunday evening! So I'm sorry! Hope you liked anyways! First person to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	9. You Didn't See That Coming!

**I'm backkk! :) And here's is a new chapter for you! All sparkerly and new just for you! XD God that was pants, not to self, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! ;) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Well you know how I said I didn't know how I got my immunity?" Alix said nervously not able to make eye contact with anyone. "Well I lied. I do know. When you disappeared all those years ago another you came in and gave River and I and injection. Saying that we need it. You then said you were sorry and you just left." Alix said peeking up to look at the Doctor reaction. She was expecting anger but what she got was realisation. <em>  
><em> "That makes sense. Why didn't I see it before?" The Doctor said running over to the Tardis. <em>  
><em> "Where are you going?" Amy shouted after him. But before he could reply the Tardis faded out of existence.<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was running around the Tardis frantically, pulling knobs and levers trying to get the time spot on. The Tardis landed with an almighty jolt; he wasn't surprised they were both crossing their own timelines, which was beyond dangerous territory. Grabbing the syringes off the couch he bolted for the door being met with the faces of 2 very confused teenagers.<p>

"Where did you go?" River demanded her hand on her hips.  
>"Can't say, got to be quick, roll up your sleeves." The Doctor panted out of breath. The 2 girls looked at him like he had gone mad. "Now!" He shouted preparing the injections. The girls jolted in surprise and started to roll up their sleeves.<p>

"Okay not going to lie to you, but this is going to hurt and little. Don't worry 2 seconds and it'll be over." The Doctor said grabbing Alix's arm. Alix's senses heightened as the Doctor's grab shocked her, if not for her immense mental ability her body would have gone into its natural instincts of defence and that wouldn't have ended well."

The Doctor wiped a small area in Alix's arm and did the injection. Then was going to place a small plaster over the area but the skin had already healed, incredibly fast. And, although you needed the Doctor's extensive sight, you could just see a faint golden glow coming from the now healed wound. The Doctor started to have his doubts.

The Doctor then grabbed River's arm and repeated the process. But this time had to apply the plaster as there was no instant heal. "Alright all done. Got to be on my way now." The Doctor said shoving the stuff back into a bundle.  
>"Wait! Where are you going? And where did you go?" Alix said as the Doctor began to walk away. He turned back around to Alix and gave her kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But long story short, spoilers." The Doctor said calmly. He then turned and ran back to his Tardis, slamming the door behind him. Leaving the 2 teenage girls confused and on there own...again.<p>

The Tardis suddenly reappeared only a few seconds after leaving Amy, Rory and the grown up Alix. The Doctor stepped out a look of relief on his face. "All done?" Alix asked. The Doctor nodded.  
>"All done!" He replied. Rory and Amy stood their speechless. <em>What in the hell was going on?<em> They both thought in unison. Amy decided to voice this question.

"Well it's all very timey whimey, could of potentially ripped a hole in the space-time continuum and caused some particularly nasty Reapers to turn up, did I tell you about those things, nasty pieces of work they are. And..." The Doctor babbled.  
>"Doctor!" Amy shouted stopping the Doctor mid babble.<br>"Oh yes sorry Amy. Anyway I went back in time to the time we disappeared, so sorry about that, the reason we disappeared was my fault, and gave Alix and River the injection to give them immunity." The Doctor said, very simply for him. "Okay..."Rory said still trying to get his head round it, it was hard to keep time straight in your head.

"You're unbelievable you know that!" Alix said with a smirk.  
>The Doctor looked at Alix, so many things had happened to her. Yes she was much older than him over twice his ages and that was something. But by looks they could have easily passed as the same age. Then something else occurred to him, if Xavian's life spans were so long, then where were Alix's parents, surely they'd still be alive. The Doctor voiced his concern. "My parents died when I was a young child. I was brought up by the house staff at the palace, hence why I am very close with them." Alix said, her voice saying one thing but her eyes and body language saying another.<p>

The Doctor was fed up with this and just wanted a straight answer. Although he had no right to, for some reason he felt a bit more of a higher authority than Alix, so he did the only think he could think of. "Alix!" He called. Alix turned around to face the Doctor and the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples. She was out like a light.

"Doctor! What did you do that for?" Amy almost shouted shocked, running over to check on Alix, who the Doctor had now lowered to the floor.  
>"I need answers Amy. I asked her and she never gives it to me straight. Their something about her which isn't right and I need to know what it is." The Doctor said sternly. Amy shuffled back a little scared; the Doctor hardly ever spoke to her like that. The only other time he had was on the starship UK but that was over a year ago. Something had got him seriously spooked.<p>

The Doctor returned his attention to Alix, now sleeping peacefully on the floor. The Doctor's heart ached when he looked at her. He didn't feel lust or anything like that, he felt love. But not the type of love he had felt towards Rose, no this love was different. A type of love that never leaves, a type of love he hadn't felt in a very very long time.

He slowly replaced his fingers on her forehead and slowly entered her mind. He only needed a glance to confirm his hypothesis. River turning up only concluded it even more.

"So Doctor, you've finally met our little girl." Said an older recognisable River.

* * *

><p><strong>REEM! Doesn't really fit I know but I like the word! Reem is reem as my sister would say! ;) Anyway first one to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	10. Age is a Confusing Thing

**Sorry for the wait! :( Had a busy week, next week is the last week of school meaning summer holidays and lots of regular updates! So enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p>"You mean she's mine and..." The Doctor stuttered.<br>"Yes." River replied.  
>"But that means she's part..."<br>"Yes."  
>"Ohhh..." The Doctor finished, pulling the hair out of Alix's face.<p>

"But that means you and him. Did..." Rory interrupted, a look of pure disgust washing over his face.  
>"Oh ermm... well that's kinda how it works." River said blushed looking at the floor.<p>

"Okay let me get this straight first off my little baby who is asleep in the Tardis at the moment will one day grow into you, then sleep with him and, and have a baby girl?" Amy asked trying to get things straight in her head. River nodded. "But that means Alix is my..." Amy started.  
>"Yes she's your granddaughter." River said, standing nervously like a little girl getting told off by her parents.<br>"Wow."

Alix groaned as she started to come around. Her head feeling like she was hung-over. "Err... what happened?" She said opening her eyes.  
>"Oh, ermm... you hit your head." The Doctor said nervously helping Alix sit up.<br>"Okay..." Alix looked around, she knew he was lying but she didn't pester it. "Why's everyone staring at me and OH MY GOD... River!" Alix said scrambling to her feet and giving, to her, her old best friend a hug.

"Hello Sweetie." River said giving her daughter a hug, but she couldn't help but feel troubled; Alix didn't know who she really was!  
>"Long time no see and for once it seems the same for you!" Alix joked.<br>"Well yeah I guess you could say that." River said, slightly nervous. The Doctor stood up and brushed himself down, then stood next to Amy and Rory.

"But you never answered my original question. Why are you all staring at me?" Alix said, twisting around to face the Doctor, Rory and Amy; River went and stood next to them.  
>"Well Alix you see..." River started not sure what to say next.<br>"You know how you said your parents died when you were a baby, well I can't make any promises that they didn't, timelines and all, but what I guess we're trying to say is..." The Doctor blabbered putting his arm around River.  
>"We're your parents!" River exclaimed.<p>

Alix didn't know what to say or react or do, it was a miracle that her body remembered that she needed to breath. "H-h-how?" Alix asked in disbelief._ She was a Xavion, not, not whatever they were. They couldn't be her parents. Her parents were the last King and Queen of Xavier, they died millennia ago. She was older then both of them, even with their ages combined she was still older, how could she be their daughter? _Then something struck her. _Rory and Amy are River's parents and she's older then them... Maybe it could be possible?_

"I wish we knew but it hasn't happened to either of us yet." River said her gaze fixed upon her daughter. But this caught the Doctor by shock.  
>"Wait this hasn't happened for you yet? But then how did you know she is our daughter?" The Doctor said facing River. River rolled her eyes.<br>"Long story short, spoilers." She replied her gaze still on Alix. Whose hair had burst into flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked and as per usual first to review get a sneak peek etc etc etc... You should get the jist by now! ;b :) x<strong>


	11. Best of Both

**Blimey it's been ages! I don't really have an excuse for not updates, 'cept cur-sed writers block! :| Anyway, I is back! So hope you enjoys! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy tugged on Rory sleeve, indicating that they should leave them alone to talk. Rory realised what his wife was meaning and slowly the couple made their way out of the room. The couple made their way back to the Tardis to check up on their, hopefully, sleeping daughter.<p>

"Sweetie calm down." River said to Alix.  
>"Calm, you expect me to be calm. I've just been told by the person who I believed to be my friend that she's my mother and a man who, to be honest, I barely know that he's my father. How do you expect me to be calm? And if I really am your daughter then how, prey tell, am I doing this? As neither of you are Xavion!" Alix spluttered, trying to hard to keep the tears at bay. After venting out her anger her hair died down, returning to its usual state. This is when River enveloped her in a hug. The Doctor thought he'd explain. "If you really are our daughter then you've got Timelord DNA. As I'm a Timelord and River is partially Timelord, meaning well, your 3 quarters Timelord. Anyway, Timelords assimilate their behavioural and developmental patterns from their environment during their first 10 years of living. And well you grew up on Xavier." The Doctor explained. Alix nodded.<br>"So I act like them." Alix finished. There was a moment silence between the trio.

It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a silence where each person contemplated. River of her not too distant future, having a child with the Doctor, but the fear of not watching her grow up. Doctor of his distant future, his relationship with River, how little Melody asleep in the Tardis turns into the person who is River Song and how much he'll see her. Alix thought of her past, all those times she had felt out of place, different; the times when she would notice the differences between her and her `parents`. It all makes sense now. She thought.

There thoughts were cut short by a piecing scream. "AMY!" The Doctor yelled and ran in the direction the Ponds had gone in. Alix close behind.

They ran into the throne room, where Rory was slumped next to the Tardis cradling Melody in his arms. "Doctor, Amy's gone. Someone's taken her." Rory said his voice full of anguish and care. The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the area.  
>"Okay, simple teleportation. Easily traceable. Don't worry we'll get her back." The Doctor said. Rory nodded, Melody started to whimper. Rory kissed his daughter on the forehead and rocked her gently back and forth. This is when Alix noticed that River had disappeared.<br>"Err... Doctor, where's err... River?" Alix said, not sure what call them after the recent revelation. "Jumped out of here. Too risky for her to be in the same room as Melody." The Doctor explained.  
>"Wait, River is Melody?" Alix asked shocked.<br>"Ah yes, never got round to that. Alix meet your mother minus a few years." The Doctor said.  
>"Just a few." Alix joked. The Doctor grinned.<br>"Come on, though let's go and save Pond." The Doctor said cheerfully and ran into the Tardis, quickly followed by Rory and Alix.

Standing in the console room, Alix and the Doctor were left alone as Rory put Melody back to bed. "Err... Doctor, how is this?" Alix said gesturing to the inside of the console room.  
>"Rassilon I forgot, it's your first time in here. Alix, Tardis, Tardis, Alix and how well it's all very confusing sciency stuff that simply involves pulling the outside around another dimension." The Doctor said, stroking the console.<br>"Okay... I get it... I think." Alix said. They both laughed.  
>"Alix, you knowing seeing as you are my daughter and well I'm your Dad. You can if you like, it's obviously totally up to you, but if you wanted to you could, well, call me, ummm... Dad..." The Doctor stuttered nervously. Alix smiled and then enveloped the Doctor in a hug.<br>"I take that as a..." The Doctor begun.  
>"It's a yes... Dad." Alix said. The Doctor's heart melted.<p>

Rory walked back into the console room to see the Doctor and Alix hugging. He smiled, but then cleared his throat because they really needed to get a move on. "Yep, right." The Doctor said, untangling himself from the hug. He then started dancing around the console, pressing buttons, flicking switches. Getting the Tardis ready for flight.

"Hold on it's gonna be a bumpy ride." The Doctor said. Alix gave him a strange look, which was mirrored by Rory. "I am not going to be saying that again. But I really suggest you hold on!" The Doctor said and flicked the yellow lever which blasted the Tardis into flight. "GERONIMOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da, I know it doesn't really have much action but it gets better... promise! Btw if your wondering I stole the Doctor's mishap from Harry Potter! That head thing is sooooo cool! ;) 1st to review get a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	12. An Old Enemy

**Another chapter! I know these chapter's are turning a bit scarce. But i should finish this fic soon. Another 2 maybe 3 chapters and it'll all be wrapped with a pretty bow on top! ;) Anyways hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy awoke to find herself in a dark room. It was huge with barrels and crates everywhere. "Hello?" Amy yelled. "Hello, anyone here?" She yelled again, she'd never admit it to anyone but she wasn't the biggest fan on the dark. There had been a power cut when she was a kid and she had spent all night alone in the dark. Not the best night of her childhood.<p>

She tried to take a step forward but ended up walking into an invisible barrier, which knocked her to the floor. "Oh don't move dear, I wouldn't both anyway." A voice said echoing around the large room.  
>"Who's there?" Amy yelled she didn't like this. Trapped in an invisible prison in the dark, most people's worst nightmare.<br>"Me dear, well..." A flash of light appeared in front of Amy and a figure of a women appeared in front of her. "You can call me Mother of Mine."

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed the Tardis, with its usual grace. "So now what?" Alix asked standing up.<br>"Well now is when I come up with a marvellous plan that will get all of us out of here safe and sound." The Doctor said.  
>"You don't have a plan do you?" Rory said.<br>"Well, no but I have a thing." The Doctor retorted.  
>"A thing. Is this thing a plan?" Alix asked not quite getting what the Doctor was talking about.<br>"No it's a thing. Respect the thing!" He said jokingly and then ran over to the door.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, Alix and Rory behind him. "Okay now we're going to have to split up, Amy could be anywhere..." The Doctor started, Rory and Alix were giggling. "She's right behind me isn't she?" The Doctor said unenthusiastically. Alix and Rory nodded. The Doctor pivoted round to see Amy standing there an are-you-serious look on her face and a women standing next to her, a woman who couldn't be here.

"Ah Doctor I suppose. You're different since the last time we met, or should I say the time you tried to execute me! Lower second holding cell." Mother of Mine said and another invisible cell lowered round the trio, separating them from the Tardis.  
>"Wish I could say the same. How did you escape?" The Doctor asked.<br>"Vortex Manipulator, always carry a spare." Mother of Mine smirked. "Ah look, her Royal Highness Queen Alixandriapolis of Xavier. What is her highness doing here?" Mother of mine asked stalking towards Alix. Alix to a step backwards, the Doctor put an arm round her protectively.  
>"Leave her alone." The Doctor barked.<br>"Oooo, Doctor have you grown a soft spot for her highness. I'm not surprised, with all the trouble I've put her through." Mother of Mine laughed menacingly.  
>"Wait the plague. That was you?" Alix said moving the Doctor's arm. He hair was starting to flicker.<br>"Yep. Simple enough. Quick trip to 1066, the Xavier and boom Black Death mark 2!" Mother of mine explained. Alix's hair was inferno by thins point.  
>"You, it's your fault half my population is dead. Why people have been terrified to leave their homes? Why the planets been put into lock down? All of that was you!" Alix shouted. Mother of Mine simply nodded. "Murderer!" Alix shouted.<p>

"Now, now calm down your highness. The worst is yet to come." Mother of Mine said an evil grin across her face.  
>"What do you mean the worst is yet to come?" Amy asked. Mother of Mine turned her back to Alix.<br>The Doctor turned Alix around and gave her a hug. He hair was still burning inferno, but it seemed her hair or whatever controlled her hair recognised the parent DNA within the Doctor so as the flames flickered and danced across the Doctors skin, the Doctor didn't feel a thing.

"Do you think, Mrs Williams that I called you here for a little meeting? No I have fashioned a bigger better teleport system, more of a tunnel than teleport system. Where all of the Doctor's enemy's across the cosmos can come and do as they wish to him. The only condition is I get his life source." Mother of mine laughed.  
>"No, but anyone could come." Rory shouted.<br>"Ah, almost forgot you were here. And yes anyone could come, that's the brilliant part about it." Mother of mine replied.  
>"What makes you think this person will keep their end of the deal?" The Doctor asked, Alix still sobbing into his shirt.<br>"They will or I close the teleport simple as." Mother of Mine said.

As Mother of Mine said this the tunnel was brought into the room, next to Amy's cell. Amy laughed. "Ha it looks like the time machine in Austin Powers!" Amy laughed; Rory then noticed the resemblance and burst out laughing as well. The tunnel had a small ramp leading to what looked like a trampoline on its side with a white and red swirl pattern on it. At the top there was a small screen that showed the location of the output of the tunnel and to the left was the control panel.

"Behold Doctor the tunnel." Mother of Mine said exaggerating just a tad. It was then the swirls started to spin and the screen at the top displayed a number. "Ah it seems someone had accepted my offer. Doctor meet your doom!" Mother of Mine cackled. Amy rolled her eyes.

A figure started to form in the tunnel, working from a blur into a fully formed person. "Hello Sweeties."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	13. Everybody Knows Everybody Dies

**Well it's all written, just got to keep in you suspense a bit longer. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"River, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.<br>"Chance at killing the Doctor, opportunity I couldn't resist." River said with a very sly wink.  
>"Ah, it seems that happened quicker then I thought." Mother of Mine declared.<p>

River walked over to Mother of Mine making sure that Mother of Mine's back was to the tunnel.  
>"Now details, what exactly do you want from this?" River asked Mother of Mine. Mother of mine then went on to explain her part in the bargain and what she was required. While this was happening, none other than Captain Jack Harkness came through the tunnel, with several other people. None of which the Doctor recognised. The Doctor made eye contact with Mother of Mine to stop her from turning around.<p>

Jack and his team where now only a few metres away and ready to pounce, but had to wait until the right moment to. And that moment was fast approaching...

"Enough with formalities lets get this over and done with." River stated. Mother of Mine nodded, guessing that whoever this stranger was, was a busy person.  
>"Remove the shields." Mother of Mine said. And the invisible shields disappeared, allowing Rory and Amy to be reunited. Alix still held onto the Doctor.<p>

"Step away from the Doctor." Mother of Mine demanded. Alix shook her head. The Doctor turned to her and whispered in her ear.  
>"It'll be fine." Alix hesitantly nodded and took a step away. River lifted her gun and aimed.<p>

This is when Jack's team pounced. Out of now where several butterfly nets dropped around Mother of Mine trapping her. River spun round gun now aimed at Mother of Mine. Mother of mine winced then brought up her wrist within the nets. "Jack the vortex..." The Doctor shouted. But it was too late; she had gone taking River, Jack and his team with her.

"Well, that went... how did that go?" Rory said, not quite sure what had just happened.  
>"Good, I guess. But that is not so good." The Doctor said at the tunnel which looked like it would explode any second. He ran over and soniced the control panel.<br>"Doctor what's wrong with it?" Alix asked. The Doctor whacked it.  
>"It's overloading. It couldn't take that amount of people to come through at once. Plus the time disturbance the vortex manipulator made... I need to shut it down." The Doctor said starting to fiddle with the panel.<p>

"Ponds in the Tardis, 3rd corridor to the left, 19th door, should be a white door, there's a tool box of sorts. I need it!" The Doctor said. Without the need for being told twice the Ponds ran into the Tardis, looking for a room that didn't exist.

"Now that should stop them from getting hurrrr... NO!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
>"What?" Alix asked.<br>"The tunnel, there's controls at both ends someone needs to turn it off at the other end." The Doctor said.  
>"So..." Alix said the Doctor didn't give that short of explanations.<br>"But the coordinates have gone wild. You could end up anywhere in time and space." The Doctor exclaimed.  
>"Ohhh..." Alix said.<br>"I'm going to have to do it." The Doctor stated softly, his fingers running through his hair staring at the swirling tunnel.

This is when Alix saw red. Over her dead body was he going to do it! Grabbing the closest thing to her, a bit of pipe, she whacked the Doctor round the head and he fell unconscious.

Heaving the Doctor unconscious body so that it was leaning against one of the crates Alix quickly rummaged around the Doctors pockets until she found a post-it and pen. Writing her note the tears began to fall.

She finished writing the note and stuck it on his forehead. Slowly she placed the pen back in his pocket and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then stood up and wiped the tears away. She then walked to tunnel. After one last glance back and the Doctor and his Tardis she took a deep breath and walked into the tunnel. Never to be seen again...


	14. Nobody Knows it Like The Doctor

The Doctor woke up with a start. He shot to his feet a gave the room a once over. When he noticed, the now turned off, tunnel. "Alix." He shouted. No reply. The Post it then fell off his head and the Doctor caught it before it could hit the floor. He turned it over in his hand and read the calligraphy style handwriting.

_"Just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything, you saved my life and Xavier's. Thank you. Love you Dad. Alix x"_

The Doctor let a single tear roll down his cheek. He kissed the post it and put it very carefully in his top pocket. With a final sniff of his now blocked up nose he slowly walked into the Tardis.

He closed the door slowly behind him and walked up to the console. With a few flicks of a switch he sent the Tardis into the vortex.

"Rory, I'm telling you there is no..." Amy bellowed back to Rory down the corridor, but came to an abrupt halt when she saw the Doctor. "Doctor, what wrong?" Amy asked slowly walking down the stairs.  
>"Wrong, me, nothings wrong." The Doctor said wiping away his tear, turning back to the console and plastering on his <em>I'm okay<em> mask. Amy wasn't buying it.  
>"Doctor, where's Alix?" She said slowly and tentatively. The Doctor stared into space.<br>"Gone." He murmured as another tear escaped his trap and rolled down his face. It hit the console before he could react. Amy saw it fall.  
>"Oh Doctor." She said turning him around and hugging him. The Doctor didn't respond just buried his head in Amy's ginger hair, the memory of Alix emblazed on his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Everybody knows that everybody dies. Everyone knows that everyone dies. And nobody knows it like the doctor..."<em>


	15. Now and Then When the Doctor comes

_"...But I do think that all the skies in all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever accepts it."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alix awoke slowly her head pounding. She felt she was laying on a glass surface of sorts. Slowly opening her eyes she was blinded by the light.<p>

"Don't worry I've sealed off the tunnel, it's all sorted." A voice said.

Alix sat up quickly, a bit too quickly and got herself dizzy. Her eyes came into focus when she saw a man crouching down looking at her.

Pale skin, freckles, short ginger hair styled with gel and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and white shirt a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. Alix then looked into his eyes, bright blue eyes. His face looked so young but his eyes so old.

"Dad?" Alix said tentatively. The man smiled.  
>"Hello sweetheart."<p>

* * *

><p>"Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the doctor comes to call...<em>everybody lives." <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! I thought these River Song quotes fit very nicely! :) And I could help but give Alix a happy ending! :) Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


End file.
